


Ode an dich

by Sternenreigen



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Angst, F/M, Romance, Tragic Romance
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-01
Updated: 2016-04-01
Packaged: 2018-05-30 14:38:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6427921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sternenreigen/pseuds/Sternenreigen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gedanken von Solas direkt nach "Der Eindrinling" über den Inquisitor</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ode an dich

Alleine stand er auf der Lichtung und starrte voller Zorn auf seine ausgestreckten Hände, die noch vor einigen Minuten Lavellan berührt hatten. Er spürte noch die Wärme ihrer Hände auf den seinen. Gedanken des Vergangenen spiegelten sich auf seinem Gesicht wider und ein Seufzen überkam seine Lippen. Sein Herz wurde Ihm schwer, als er an das Geschehene dachte.  
Lavellans Augen die ihn anstarrten, fassungslos, ahnungslos, voller Hingabe und Angst.

\--

Ich wünschte Ich wäre der Wind, der sich sanft auf dein Gesicht legt, nur damit Ich dir nahe sein kann. Ich versuche die Erinnerungen an dich fest einzuschließen, damit mein Herz dich niemals vergisst. In deinen Augen sehe Ich die Unendlichkeit und Ich glaube, dass Ich daran ertrinken werde.  
Seitdem Ich dich sah, wusste Ich, dass du meine Bestimmung sein wirst. Versuche von diesem Schmerz den Ich dir brachte, zu reifen, wie eine Blume nach dem Winter. Als Ich zu dir sagte „Du bist frei“, wusste Ich in diesem Moment, als du mich ansahst wie ein scheues Reh, würde Ich dir im selben Moment das Herz brechen. 

Ein Elf wie Ich, ist es nicht wert von Dir geliebt zu werden.

Aber Ich werde dich nie vergessen. Du bist das, was Ich immer suchte - was ich niemals hätte gedacht zu finden auf dieser Welt. Bitte finde mich, und rette mich vor dem Allein sein.

Vhenan. Vhenan. Vhenan.

\-- 

 

Verzweiflung überflutete Solas Herz und Geist. Er brach dort wo er stand, auf seine Knie und verbarg sein Gesicht in seine Hände.

**Author's Note:**

> Ein ganz seltsames Konstrukt von mir :)  
> Geschrieben in der Nacht und deswegen vielleicht auch nicht das Beste.
> 
> Ich bin immer offen für Kritik o.ä.
> 
> Natürlich hoffe ich, ihr hattet Spaß beim Lesen und es hat euch gefallen.
> 
>  
> 
> Liebe Grüße  
> Sternenreigen


End file.
